Give Me All
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Tidak ahli dalam membuat Summary. dibaca saja! dari newbie di FFn. Yunjae Forever!


**YOU GIVE ME ALL**

Disclaimer : Ciptaan Tuhan yang maha esa. Terima kasih untukmu yang telah melahirkan mereka untuk kebahagiaan kami, Cassiopeia

Summary :

Mampukah seorang Kim Jaejoong mempertahankan cinta yang telah lama diidamkannya disaat seorang yang ia kasihi harus pergi ke tempat yang tak pernah ia datangi. First Yunjae fic. Romance yang tak romantic

Rated : T

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin, and other

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning :

YAOI, TYPO(S), huruf kecil= huruf besar, OOC (kayaknya), abal dan Hancur.

Ketika aku mencintai seorang wanita Tuhan merampas ia dari sisiku. Kematian merenggut kebahagiaan kami. Aku takkan mencintai siapa pun selainnya tapi semua hanya sebuah angin berlalu. Satu tahun setelah kematiannya aku memantapkan hatiku pada sosok lelaki yang mengikat mataku untuk tak lepas dari matanya. Aku tak sanggup mengelak, matanya memiliki tatapan yang tajam membuatku tak ingin berhenti memandangnya. Sudah lama aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi…. Saat aku bertemu dengannya bertatapan dengan matanya yang tajam semua kata yan sudah kurangkai dengan susah payah terhapus begitu saja oleh mata tajam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pada akhirnya rasa ini tak pernah terbalas karna aku tak mampu berkata. Dan lagi perasaan ini tambah tak terbalas karna dia telah memiliki kekasih. Aku kecewa rasa ini tak terbalas karna saat mata ini bertemu dengan matanya, ia bagai mengungkapkan sesuatu. Aku bingung seharusnya ia menyadari kehadiranku di matanya tapi mengapa Ia mencintai sosok lain. Aku berharap hubungan cintanya segera berakhir. Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku belum seminngu mereka menjalin cinta, sang gadis pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tak tahu alasan gadis itu meninggalkannya karna sejak itu jung yunho lelaki yang kucintai menghilang entah kemana. Hingga satu bulan setelah ia menghilang, dengan wajah pucat pasi ia datang ke kampus untuk kuliah. Karna rasa penasaran aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya kenapa ia tak menunjukkan kehadirannya beberapa minggu ini.

''Seshonghamnida Jung Yunho-ssi, kenapa anda tidak kuliah sejak sebulan yang lalu?'' tanyaku berharap ia akan menjawabnya. Harapanku sia-sia Yunho malah pergi tak menghargai kepedulianku. Tapi karna aku bukan orang yang pantang menyerah kubuntuti dia sampai pada sebuah ruang. Itu adalah ruang kesehatan, aku mengintipnya dari sebuah tirai yang menjadi pembatas tempat tidur pasien dan meja dokter. Dia membaringkan tubuh tegapnya di tempat tidur pasien. Jemari tangan itu menutupi bulu mata yang menghiasi setiap sisi mata tajamnya. Sangat indah, aku tak mampu berkata saat kulihat mata itu semakin menutup bagai kelopak bunga yang sudah layu. Setelah ia tertidur dengan damai di ruang kesehatan aku berani mendekatinya. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat menyadari jarakku dengan tubuhnya hanya tertahan beberapa senti. Ku helus setiap inchi dari tubuhnya mulai dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Saat helai demi helai rambut itu ku genggam, kuangkat tangan ini dari rambut indahnya betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tangan ini penuh dengan rambutnya yang halus. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terlihat di hadapanku. Dengan sigap kusingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang menempel di tanganku. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan dada yang berdebar kencang.

''Huh,.,.,huh,.,.,.huh,.,., fiuh….aduh apa maksud dari rambut itu ya?'' aku bicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

''Jae kamu kenapa sih…. Darimana aja aku nyariin kamu tau? Lari2 gak jelas kayak gitu'' Kim Junsu sahabatku sejak aku berkuliah di Myongji university

''Huh… fiuh..,., gak knapa napa kok suu…. Tadi aku habis dari ruang kesehatan.,.,.,'' ujarku dengan nafas tak teratur.

''Terus kenapa sampe ngosngosan kyak gitu?'' tanyanya membuatku makin gugup

''Ehm….. sini deh suuu!'' ujarku sambil mengatur pernafasan dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebh sepi

''Jadi apa yang mau kamu curahankan dari hati terdalam mu?'' dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Memang junsu ini orangnya agak LEBAY.

''Gini kamu tau kan aku naksir sama jung yunho anak hukum?''

''Iaa teruzzz….''

''Nah tadi aku ngebuntututin dia sampe ke ruang kesehatan trus aku… belai dia*sedikit berbisik*….'' Wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus.

''Tunggu jae kamu apain dia….? Belai? berani banget kamu ya jae.,.,.,.,.,'' potong junsu

''Yah gimana dunk tadi aku bener2 disihir ma matanya .,.,.,, tadi dia ketiduaran jadi aku berani buat belai dia.,.,.,'' ujarku sambil menyembunyikan semburat warna merah yang menhiasi pipi putihku.

''Ya ya aku ngerti perasaaanmu sama dia, gedenya sama kaya besarnya dunia ini kan? Trus lanjutt!''

''Kamu tau aja.,,, nah pas aku belai rambutnya ternyata rambutnya nempel ditanganku maksudnya apa ya suu?''

Junsu menyentuh keningku membuatku kebingungan ''Jae kamu dah gila ea.,.,,, Cuma gara2 rambutnya rontok kamu sampai lari ngosngosan kaya gini….?''

"Tapi suuu-iie tadi itu rambut yang lepas gak kaya rambut rontok… aduh gimana nih suuu?''

''Gimana ya.,.,. ?entar aku tanyain sama chunnie deh…. Kan chunnie sobat baiknya si yunho itu…''

''Baguslah.,.,.,.,'' aku berharap semoga itu hanya rambut rontok karna saat soo hee, kekasihku yang telah pergi itu juga menunjukkan pertanda ia akan pergi dari rambutnya yang rontok helai demi helai, semoga….

''Suuu-iee'' suara kekasih junsu yang rendah begitu menggema dalam rongga telingaku.

''Chuunnie.,.,., kenapa kamu ada disini bukannya sekarang gak ada jam kuliah'' Tanya junsu pada kekasihnya yang sudah merangkul bahu indah sahabatku. Aku benar2 iri pada pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini mereka tak pernah terpisah walau orang2 banyak memandang sebelah mata karna mereka saling mencintai sesama jenis. Yuchun yang dulunya normal menjadi gay karna junsu tak pernah lelah untuk mendapatkan hati yuchun, jujur aku benar2 iri pada mereka. junsu saja bisa mendapatkan pangeran hatinya mengapa aku tidak.

''Ya suu mungkin karna aku lagi kangen sama malaikatku tercinta'' ujar yuchun membuat wajah putih junsu walau tak seputih diriku memerah tak karuan. Aku hanya bisa bergidik melihat pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

''Chunnn… kamu gombal.,.,,.'' Ucap junsu sambil memukul pelan tangan yuchun

''Aw.,.,., aku memang gombal tapi kegombalan ini hanya untukmu.,, my suuu'' ujar yuchun membuat wajah junsu tambah merah diiringi wajahku yang ikut memerah.

''Chunn.,.,.,.''

''Suuu,.,.,.'' mereka saling merayu. Aduh lama2 aku gemes ma dua orang di depan ku ini sadar gak sih aku masih disini….. asik banget mesra2 an.

''Ehm.,.,. ehmmm'' ujarku mengganggu kemesraan dua insan gay di depan mataku.

''Maaf jae aku lupa kamu masih disini.,.,''ujar junsu

''Junsuuu jadi kan kamu nanyain masalah tadi ke yuchun?''

''Masalah? Masalah apa?''junsu pura2 lupa

''Yang tadi jung itu lho'' aku mengingatkannya

''Ow iya.,.,… Jung Yunho! Chun kamu tau kan jung yunho anak hukum'' tnya junsu pada kekasihnya

''Owh…. Yunho mang knapa''yuchun pura2 gak tau. Aduh males ma dua orang ini kerjaannya ngeles mulu. Maaf aku emang gak suka sama orang yang suka ngeles mending langsung to the point.

''Tadi jae gak sengaja ngeliat yunho…. Trus tadi pas yunho megang kepalanya beberapa helai rambutnya lepas ya kayak rontok gitu.,.,., itu kenapa ya chun'' wah junsu ini emang pinter acting, ekspresinya dapet, bantuin aku juga.,.,.,,.,

''Ehmm… suuu, jae sebenernya…''

''Kenapa yuchun?''aku dan junsu bertanya bersamaan.

''Aduh kyaknya kalian antusias banget ya.,.,.,.,''

''Ia nih chunnie, jae tadi sampai ngosngosan…..''

''Ngosngosan?''

''Ya aku ngosngosan tadi,,,,.,.,. chun cepetin deh ceritamnya'' aku bener2 penasaran sama masalahnya yunho.

''Ya deh jae klo kamu maksa sebenernya…. Janji ya kamu gak bilang sama siapa2….!''

''Ya janji'' ujarku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking.

''Baik … sebenernya yunho punya penyakit…'' ujarnya setelah melepas jari kelingkingku Dari jari kelingkingnya. Aku terkejut sesuai dengan apa yang aku rasakan sebelumnya pasti jung yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu.

''Tapi chun….. penyakit apa'' Tanya junsu membuatku kembali menatap yuchun.

''Ehm…. Kanker otak… dia tak mampu berfikir dengan berat…. Waktunya dia tinggal…..'' yuchun dengan terpaksa mengatakan penyakit ganas lelaki yang sekarang aku cintai dengan matanya melihat jam tangan mencoba untuk melucu agar junsu tidak tegang.

''Chun kamu ngapain sie gak lucu tau…. Jae jadi penasaran kan?'' ujar junsu marah dengan tingkah yuchun.

''Ya maaf my suu.. dia punya waktu sampai tanggal 4 februari. Yunho selalu menghitung hari sejak penyakit ganas itu mengrogoti tubuhnya seperti ingin waktu terakhirnya cepat tiba…. Karna semakin lama ia berada di dunia ini semakin lama juga penderitaannya''

4 februari berarti dua bulan lagi. Tuhan jangan kau rebut lagi orang yang kucintai setelah soo hee kumohon yunho… jangan. Rasanya kelopak mataku tak sanggup membendung Kristal es yang mulai mencair karna kenyataan orang yang aku cintai lagi2 direbut oleh sang kuasa. ''Yuchun apa dia tak bisa disembuhkan''tanyaku berharap masih ada secercah harapan tuhan untuk tak merebutnya.

''Masalahnya penyakit itu sudah sampai level akhir…. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia tak bisa disembuhkan. Apalagi yunho tak punya semangat untuk hidup buat kemotherapy saja dia harus dipaksa mati2an..!'' jelas yuchun membuat setetes embun itu membasahai pipiku. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku pergi meninggalkan yuchun dan junsu. Aku…aku tak sanggup mendengar bagaimana menderitanya lelaki yang kucintai. Rasanya aku ingin memiliki penyakit kanker yang sama sepertinya agar aku tak terpisah dengannya walau ajal menjemput. Sakit… hanya rasa sakit yang terpendam sejak awal ku jumpa dengannya. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku…

A pov

''Masalahnya penyakit itu sudah sampai level akhir…. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia tak bisa disembuhkan. Apalagi yunho tak punya semangat untuk hidup buat kemotherapy saja dia harus dipaksa mati2an..!'' ujar yuchun membuat setetes embun membasahi pipi mulus jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak sanggup menahan air mata segera pergi meniggalkan yucun dan junsu. Di perjalanan menuju parkir dilihatnya sosok lelaki yang teramat dicintainya berjalan tergontai-gontai dari ruang kesehatan. Ia seperti di tarik oleh magnet besar, berjalan dengan sendirinya mendekati yunho. Jaejoong yang sedang mendekati yunho dengan pelan, terkejut melihat orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya sudah kehilangan setenganh kesadarannya dan hampir terjengkang ke lantai, tak sanggup mengatur keseimbangannya. Dengan sigap jaejoong menangkapnya dan membantunya berdiri.

'' Jung Yunho-ssi, Gwencanayo?'' Tanya jaejoong pada sosok lemah yang sedang dirangkulnya. Seakan tidak menerima perlakuan jaejoong, yunho melepas rangkulan tangan indah dan mulus jaejoong. Mendorong jaejoong menjauh sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sisa kekuatanya.

''Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda jadi jangan sembarangan menyentuh saya….!'' Ujar yunho dengan nada tinggi dan suara rendahnya yang terdengar lemah.

''Seshonghamnida, Jung Yunho-ssi memang anda tidak mengenal saya tapi saya mengenal anda dan saya hanya ingin membantu anda terlihat sangat lemah….'' Jaejoong membujuk Yunho.

'' Saya tidak perlu bantuanmu!''Yunho menolak mentah2 tawaran Jaejoong.

''Tapi…..'' ujar jaejoong lagi tak mau kalah

''Pergi jangan ganggu saya….!''Yunho bersikeras mengusir jaejoong dari hadapannya. Tapi jaejoong tak mungkin menyerah. Jaejoong yang sudah muak dengan perilaku yunho, segera menarik tangan yunho lalu menyeretnya ke mobil milik jaejoong di parkiran.

"Daripada kamu pingsan di kampus mending kamu ke rumah sakit buat istirahat" ujar jaejong saat yunho sudah terbaring lemas di jok depan mobil jaejoong.

" kamu itu ya kan aku bilang jangann… huh..huh.."yunho yang mencoba untuk melawan jaejoong kini tak sanggup lagi karna kekuatan yang dia punya sudah habis tadi untuk berdebat dengan jaejoong. Tangan jaejoong menyentuh kening yunho membuat yunho terdiam.

''Ya ampun panas banget…kamu tunggu sebentar disini ya …. Jangan keluar dari mobil…!'' suruh jaejoong. Merasa suhu badan yunho yang sudah melepuh bagai api yang membakar tangan jaejoong segera berlari menuju kantin untuk meminta es batu.

Yunho Pov

Aduh pusing sekali kepalaku… tuhan mengapa kau berikan penyakit ini!, benar2 membuatku susah. Apa kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi, tuhan. Aku sekarang sedang bejalan menuju parkiran. Seperti biasa menunggu yuchun tapi saat melewati taman yang membatasi gedung kampus dan parkir, aku tak mampu lagi menjaga keseimbangan karna memang sedari tadi aku hanya bisa terbaring lemas di ruang kesehatan dengan penyakit ganas yang mengisi otakku.

'' Jung Yunho-ssi, Gwencanayo?''Aku yang hampir ambruk ditahan oleh sosok cantik-aneh yang selama ini selalu memandangku, Kim Jaejoong dia memang pria tapi sangat cantik dan lembut. Dia membantu ku untuk menjaga keseimbangan, dirangkulnya aku dengan kelembutannya. Tapi bibir ini tak mengikuti keinginanku yang ingin lebih erat dirangkulnya ''Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda jadi jangan sembarangan menyentuh saya….!'' Kata-kata kasar terucap dari bibirku. Tapi ia tak juga menyerah untuk membantuku.

''Seshonghamnida, Jung Yunho-ssi memang anda tidak mengenal saya tapi saya mengenal anda dan saya hanya ingin membantu…. anda terlihat sangat lemah….'' Suaranya yang terdengar indah dan sedikit melengking itu sedang membujukku. Andai bibir ini bisa terucap sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku pasti memilih terdiam dan membiarkannya membawaku ke manapun dia ingin. '' Saya tidak perlu bantuanmu!'' aku menolak bantuannya yang sebenarnya kubutuhkan.

"Tapi…" ucapnya lagi membuatku tak sanggup melawan pria indah dihadapanku seakan suaranya telah menyihirku.

''Pergi jangan ganggu saya….!'' Bibir ini benar2 tak menuruti kemauan hatiku. Malah sekarang badan ini juga tak mau menuruti keinginanku,mencoba mengusirnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki. Ia yang tak juga menyerah dengan semua serangan kata2 kasar dariku malah menarik tanganku lalu menyeretku ke parkiran dan membaringkan badan lemah dan tak berdaya ini di jok depan tepat disamping kursi kemudi mobil jaejoong yang mewah tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Nyaman sangat nyaman itulah komentarku saat berada dalam mobil jaejoong apalagi aroma tubuh pria cantik itu sangat kuat tercium. Aroma tubuh yang sangat kusukai , mint selama ini bukan hanya memandangnya tapi aku juga sering mengintai apa yang sering ia lakukan jadi aroma ini bagaikan makananku sehari-hari. Dengan tubuh terkulai lemas aku masih juga mencoba protes tapi badan ini sudah tak mampu lagi melawan kenyataan bahwa aku perlu bantuannya. " kamu itu ya kan aku bilang jangann… huh..huh.." badanku tiba2 panas. Mungkin karna kelelahan berdebat dengan jae, itulah panggilanku untuk pria cantik yang sedang memeriksa kening ku yang panas. ''Ya ampun panas banget…kamu tunggu sebentar disini ya …. Jangan keluar dari mobil…!'' kulihat dia berlari keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku hanya cekikikan sambil menahan sakit di kepalaku. Sakit yang rasanya seperti dilempar bola basket dan di hujam dengan beribu paku. Aku yang tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit ini tertidur dengan damai… tapi belum Satu menit aku tertidur jae sudah datang dengan es batu dalam plastic bening dan juga beberapa obat penurun panas. Es batu itu lalu ditaruhnya dikeningku, dirawatnya aku dengan kelembutannya. Es batu itu memang dingin tapi ia yang merawatku dengan lembut membuat es itu terasa hangat.

"Begini kan bagus kamu gak usah protes…. Lagian aku gak berniat jahat kok…'' manisnya pikirku. Saat aku mencoba mengingat wajah manisnya dan berniat untuk menyimpannya di otakku ini, kurasakan sakit itu lagi, sakit yang membuat keinginanku untuk hidup semakin berkurang. Aku tak ingin mencintainya tapi hati ini tak bisa berbohong. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya bagaikan heroine yang menyerang tubuhku. Aku memang tak mapu melawan heroine itu tapi kenyataan yang melawan heroine ini untuk menjauh dariku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya…, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya tapi dengan keadaanku yang sebentar lagi bertemu akhir dari dunia tak mampu mengelak. Tapi tuhan aku mohon kali ini biarkan aku hidup tanpa rasa sakit menggema dalam kepalaku. Aku ingin membahagiakannya,,, membahagiakan orang yang terakhir kucinta dan kusayang. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang putih bak kapas dan halus bagai sutra. Kutarik ia mendekat ke wajahku dan ku berbisik di telinganya yang indah.''Maukah kau menjadi bintangku…bintang yang selalu menemani bulan yang lemah tanpa cahaya nyata miliknya'' aku tahu ini akan menyakitkannya saat kepergianku tiba tapi nilah cara ku. Aku akan membahagiakanya lalu mencampakkannya saat kematianku tiba.

Jaejoong pov

Aku kembali ke mobilku dengan es batu dan obat penurun panas untuk Jung Yunho, lelaki yang kucintai. Ia sedang terkulai lemas dan tak sanggup melanjutkan debat yang tadi mengiringi pertemuannya dengan ku hari ini. Aku segera duduk di kursi kemudi lalu merawatnya dengan es batu ditanganku. Dia yang sudah jinak membuatku berani untuk bicara. "Begini kan bagus kamu gak usah protes…. Lagian aku gak berniat jahat kok…'' kulihat sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tak terlalu tipis maupun tebal. Aku yang sedang asik merawatnya tiba2 ditarik oleh tangannya yang kuat. Ia mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hatiku berlomba untuk berdetak, aku tak sanggup menahan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa di wajahku. Dia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. Dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah ini dipenuhi warna merah kepiting rebus. ''Maukah kau menjadi bintangku… bintang yang selalu menemani bulan yang lemah tanpa cahaya nyata miliknya'' ucapannya yang membuatku terhenti sejenak tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengar oleh telingaku yang mnyentuh pipi kanannya. Aku tak percaya ia akan menyebutkan kata itu. Ia yang tadinya membenciku sekarang mengucapkan kata yang membuatku tak mampu melepaskannya dari hati dan juga mataku.

''Saranghae…. Saranghaeyo… aku ingin bersamamu karna aku mencintaimu. Kalau kamu tak ingin…. Tak apa aku tak memaksamu…'' tambahnya lagi membuatku yakin dengan ucapannya. Es batu yang tadinya kugenggam dengan tangan kananku jatuh seiring dengan kudekapnya lelaki yang telah menyatakan cintanya padaku. " aku ingin menjadi bintang untuk bulan yang sekarang ada dipelukanku. Aku mencintaimu karna mata itu telah mengikat mata ini untuk bersarang disana. Jung Yunho, saranghae… jeongmal saranghaeyo…''ujarku menerimanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan ini dan ku tak menyangka bibir itu menyentuh keningku. Tak terasa sebulir air terjatuh dari pelupukku mengingat penyakit yang ia derita dan aku juga semakin mengeratkan dekapanku dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. " Aku akan bersamamu sampai kapanpun aku berjanji takkan melepaskanmu walau tuhan memisahkan kita." Begitu banyak air mengalir dari mataku yang tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku walau tuhan telah mentakdirkannya untuk pergi." Gomawo… " ujarnya sambil menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah ini. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya seperti dengan keterpaksaan. Aku harap cinta yang ia berikan tulus.

-Keesokan harinya-

" Jae gak mungkin aku,… aku gak percaya kamu dah pacaran sama si Fiery eyes itu…!." Teriak junsu lantang dengan suara dolphinnya yang membuat suaranya terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Sontak orang2 yang berada di dekat kami menoleh. Aku yang menyadari obrolan ini sedikit rahasia segera menarik junsu ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Karna suaranya yang sekecil apapun pasti terdengar dengan mudah.

" Ya terserah kamu kalu gak percaya… pasalnya kemarin aku di tembak ma dy…" ujarku sedikit pamer.

"Ah gak mungkin!…. Aku gak bakal percaya sebelum ngeliat dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri….!"

"Ya udah kalo gak percaya… mending gini aja, kamu telpon tuh pacar tercintamu pasti yunnie dah cerita ke dia…." Suruhku melihat junsu yang memengang teguh untuk tak percaya dengan ucapanku.' Jun, sebenarnya kamu sahabatku bukan sih…. Sahabatnya dapat jadi pacar pujaan hatinya kamu malah ngotot gak percaya…' keluhku dalam hati. Memang junsu orang yang tak mudah percaya. Apalagi dengan apa yang tak mungkin seperti aku berpacaram dengan Yunnie.

"Chun cepat kesini….gak ada apa2…. SEKARANG JUGA KESINI….!" Teriak junsu lantang melengking. Aku berpikir kasian sih yuchun diteriakkin sebegitu kerasnya. Kulihat junsu sedikit cemberut, aku mencoba menhiburnya.

" Junsuuuu jangan cemberut gitu dong…. Entar gak manis lagi loh…" hiburku tapi tak terlihat tanda2 tersenyum. Kucoba lagi tapi tak sedikit pun senyum terukir di bibirnya, benar2 keras kepala..! karna aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan kerasnya batu dihadapanku ini, lebih baik aku diam. Hanya junsu yang mampu membuatku menyerah, ya seperti sekarang ini. Tak lama kemudian kulihat sosok tegap dan gagah sedang berlari mendekati kami tapi ia tak sendiri, seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi 4-5 senti dari lelaki disampingnya dan tubuh yang tegap menyamai matanya yang tajam.

Author pov

Yuchun dan yunho berlari menuju ujung koridor laboratorium bahasa. Tepat di ujung sana terlihat sosok imut dan cantik. Pria imut berdiri di hadapan pria cantik dengan muka masam dan pria cantik itu mencoba untuk menghiburnya tapi gagal. Sepertinya dia menyerah. Yunho yang menyadari pria cantik itu jaejoong, menambah kecepatannya walau kepalanya berdenyut keras.

''Mianhe Suu-iie….. aku agak telat…" ujar yuchun dengan nafas memburu.

"Apa agak… udah telat satu abad tahu….!" Ujar junsu dengan nada tinggi dan suara melengking membuat Yunho, Yuchun dan Jaejoong menutup telinga.

"Suu-iie jangan marah dong…. Entar mukamu yang imut ini gak imut lagi deh… kan kalo gak imut aku jadi kepincut sama orang lain loh…" ujar yuchun dengan jurus maut plus gombalnya yang membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

"Gombal baget sih kamu chunnie….." junsu mencubit pelan lengan atas yuchun.

"tapi Cuma buat kamu….. my suu-iie…terus kenapa kamu manggil aku?… kasian tuh yunho, dia kan mau ke rumah sakit…." Ujar yuchun sembari menunjuk yunho. Yunho yang saat itu sedang berdiri disisi jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam sambil melirik kekasihnya yang baru kemarin ditembaknya. Semburat merah terukir pada kedua belah pipi jaejoong saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam yunho. Yuchun dan junsu hanya bisa terdiam dengan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta oleh mata mereka.

"ehm…ehm… jangan mengumbar kemesraan deh…. Mentang2 baru pacaran…ckckckckckck" ujar yuchun sedikit cemburu dengan kemesraan YunJae. BLUSH, wajah YunJae memerah karna perkataan yuchun.

"Jadi chunnie, apa benar Yunho dan jaejoong…..?"ujar junsu terkaget dengan sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang semakin mengumbar kemesraan.

"Maksudmu pacaran…. Tuh… dah liat sendiri mereka saling melirik gak karuan kayak gitu…." Yuchun kembali menunjuk pasangan YunJae. "Ya ampun Jae…. Selamat yaa…" junsu mengucapkan kata selamat pada jaejoong dan yunho. "terima kasih kembali…."sahut pasangan YunJae bersamaan. "jae… kita pergi aja yuk….."ajak yunho pada jaejoong sambil merangkulnya mesra. "tapi yun…. Kamu katanya mau ke rumah sakit gimana kalo aku aja yang nganter kayaknya junsu lagi perlu sama yuchun deh…" ujar jaejoong berharap yunho mau menerima tawarannya. "tapi aku gak apa2 kok …. Gak usah ke RS aja ya…." Yunho merayu jaejoong agar jae tak mengantarnya ke RS. "gak boleh pokoknya harus…. Karna sekarang aku sudah jadi kekasihmu aku juga berhak ngatur kehidupanmu. Kamu harus lebih rajin lagi kemotherapy kan biar cepat sembuh…"."ya deh jae…..yuk" pasangan yunjae pun ngacir meniggalkan pasangan yoosuu yang ternganga.'Yunn…, akhirnya kamu bisa nemuin kebahagianmu…. Aku harap dengan semua ini kamu masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai jaejoong bahagia dan merelakanmu pergi….'ujar yuchun dalam hati. Kebahagiaan Yunho yang abadi hanya ada pada jaejoong karna lelaki itu mampu membuat sahabatnya tersenyum dengan tulus setelah penyakit itu bersarang di tubuhnya.

-Di Rumah Sakit-

" Jung Yunho..!" panggil seorang perawat dari ruang kemotheraphy.

"Yuniie ayo…" ajak jaejoong pada seorang pria yang tertunduk lemah disisinya.

"Jae pulang aja yukkk…. Aku gak mau kemotheraphy lagi…"ujar yunho menolak kemotherapy yang akan dijalaninya.

"yun….kamu mau cepat sembuh kan ayo….."bujuk jaejoong lagi pada kekasih tercintanya. Dengan terpaksa yunho masuk ke ruang kemotherapy disusul jaejoong.

Yunho Pov

Jae.. begitu baiknya hatimu kamu selalu setia menemaniku bahkan saat aku kemotheraphy. Saat kemotheraphy adalah saat yang paling aku benci karna aku terlihat sangat lemah. Kekasihku sangat menbenciku karna penyakit ini tapi Joongie kau berbeda kau mencintaiku dan juga penyakit ini. Kulihat kau dengan sabar merawat dan menemaniku. Andai tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama aku ingin merawatmu dan menjagamu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Senyum itu semakin terukir jelas saat senyum ini memberikanmu rasa tenang tapi ini takkan lama lagi jiwa dan ragaku takkan menemani kegelisahan hatimu. Tinggal menunggu waktu…..

Jaejoong Pov

Kudengar suara seorang perawat menyerukan nama Yunnie. Aku ingin dia rajin kemotheraphy agar penyakit yang mengrogoti tubuhnya segera sirna.

" Jung Yunho..!" panggil seorang perawat dari ruang kemotheraphy.

"Yuniie ayo…"Ajakku pada yuniie

"Jae pulang aja yukkk…. Aku gak mau kemotheraphy lagi…"ujar yunnie menolak kemotherapy yang akan dijalaninya.

"yun….kamu mau cepat sembuh kan ayo….."bujukku lagi. Dengan terpaksa yunho masuk ke ruang kemotherapy disusul aku.

Kulihat ia menjalani beberapa proses pemulihan akan penyakit kanker yang mendera otaknya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah, matanya sayu dan tangannya bergantian memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah akan kesedihan yang menemani sisa hidupnya. Aku tahu rasa itu karna orang yang dulu kucinta juga pernah mengalami hal ini. Aku tahu, kita tak mungkin bersama… aku tahu, tuhan takkan mengijinkan cinta ini abadi karna memang telah dikodratkan. Tapi biarlah ia bahagia untuk sekejap bersamaku walau cinta tulus ini takkan abadi. Tak terasa berbulir air bening nan suci ini telah mengalir pelan membasahi pipiku. Aku tak sanggup menahan kesedihan yang ia rasa. Andai cinta ini bagai cinta romeo dan Juliet, aku rela mati asal senyumnya menghiasi hidupku. Satu jam kemudian kemotheraphy yang wajib ia jalani pun berakhir. Setelah meninggalkan ruang kemotheraphy ia merangkulku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Jae,,, kita ke namsam tower yuk?"ajaknya membuatku sedikit gugup

"Ngapain…" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan kegugupan yang menyerang diri ini

"Aku pengin liat Bulan Ma Bintang…..sekalian kencan pertam kita"mendengar pernyatanya tentang kencan pertama membuat pipi ini dipenuhi warna merah menyala. Aku segera mengangguk tanda setuju, tak ingin ia memberikan pernyataan yang membuat jantungku lari entah kemana.

-NAMSAM TOWER,seoul-

Music play –Toki Wo Tomete -

Dia membimbingku memasuki gedung yang cukup tinggi ini kira-kira 150-200 meter untuk melihat pemandangan langit yang ada di puncak menara. Sejak turun dari mobil tak pernah sekali pun ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Dinginnya malam terhapus oleh hangatnya tangan yang mengenggam tanganku. Saat kaki ini telah terpijak di puncak menara. Terlihatlah pemandangan yang membuat hati tercengang. Indah hanya satu kata yang mampu melukiskan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh puncak yang sangat kagum akan pesona menara ini hanya bisa terdiam dan melongo kagum.

"Jae, gimana baguskan?" tanya yunho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bagus banget…. Indah begitu banyak bintang terlihat jelas disini…"ujarku menjelaskan kekaguman akan namsam tower ini.

"Kamu liat bulan disana….?"Tanya yunho membuatku sedikit berpaling dari keindahan langit yang menghipnotis mataku

"Ya… memang kenapa?" aku balik bertanya

"Bukankah ia terlihat lemah…..cahaya yang ia hasilkan untuk menerangi bumi ini hanya sedikit dari kepalsuan yang ia buat…. Karna itu bukan cahayanya ia hanya meminjamnnya dari mentari…dan tentu akan ia kembalikan suatu hari nanti diringi kepergiannya….tapi aku bingung…" mendengar pernyataanya yang sangat berhubungan dengan hidup seseorang.

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?"aku ingin mendengar lanjutan dari pernyataanya

"Bintang…bintang yang ada tepat disisinya itu setia menemani kepalsuan hidup sang bulan. Tapi mengapa bintang itu setia pada bulan yang sudah pasti telah membohonginya…..?"tanyanya lagi membuatku menambah arti dari pernyatanya

"Walau bulan hidup dengn kepalsuan tapi bintang selalu setia menemani bulan karna bintang mencintai bulan dengan tulus. Melihat bulan yang lemah dan tak berdaya dengan kepalsuan yang menghiasi hidupnya membuat bintang sadar bahwa ia harus selalu berada disisi bulan walau bulan pasti pergi meninggalkannya atas kepalsuan yang mendera hidupnya tapi bintang sadar ia juga ciptan tuhan, ia juga akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini jadi bintang tak pernah takut walau bulan pergi meninggalkanya sendiri karna bintanglah yang akan membuat bulan mampu bertahan sampai ajal menjemputnya seperti aku yang akan selalu setia menopang dang menjagamu sampi saat itu tiba. Mungkin kita takkan bertemu lagi di dunia ini tapi di surga aku yakin kau akan tetap menjadi yunho yang akan selalu mencintai dan dicintai olehku." Ujarku meyakininya atas ketulusan rasa ini. Ia terdiam sejenak atas apa yang barusan ia dengar mugkin ia masih mencerna apa yang telah terucap dari bibirku. Dia segera mendekapku kedalam dada bidangnya dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinaku.

"Jae, kamu tahu aku tak mungkin membahagiakanmu tapi kamu… kamu sangat mencintaiku dan dalam sekejap kamu telah membuatku bahagia…. Maaf jika suatu saat nanti tangan ini takkan mampu mengenggam tanganmu dan raga ini tak mampu memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh dan jiwamu yang kedinginan."bisikannya membuatku merinding

"Yun, kamu tak perlu membahagiakanku karna aku telah bahagia saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku lagipula aku kan sudah bilang kita pasti bertemu di surga jadi jangan takut untu berpisah" jawabku berusaha menenangkannya

"Jae terima kasih akan cinta yang kau beri. Aku janji akan selalu menjaga cinta kita walau raga kita tak bersama lagi karna kuyakin jiwa kita takkan berpisah."ujarnya menyakinkanku. Aku balas dengan anggukan. Ia lalu mengendurkan dekapan ini dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajahku. Aku rasakan darah ini mengalir dengan cepat diiringi jantung yang beregup kencang. Kurasakan deru nafasnya di atas wajahku. Bibirnya yang tebal begitu dekat dengan bibirku sampai akhirnya bibir ini menyatu. Kami saling berpagutan ciuman yang berlangsung tanpa nafsu, hanya ada ketulusan cinta dan keyakinan antara kami. Setelah ciuman ini berakhir ia membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya mengiringi kepergiannya.

-Pantai Hwa Jin Po, 4 februari 2010-

Music Play –Forever Love-

Pasir putih yang menghiasi setiap inchi dari pantai indah nan suci ini mengiringiku meninggalkan kepedihan mendalam atas kepergiannya. Aku kembali menatap lagit biru yang mulai menghitam seperti tahu akan kesedihan yang menimpa diriku saat ini. Kulihat Junsu,Yuchun,changmin dan beberapa teman maupun keluarga yunho telah berada dipinggir pantai aku sefera menyampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana jae kau sudah siap"Tanya junsu padaku

"Tentu suu semua harus berakhir dengan senyuman"ujarku

Kuambil segenggam debu tubuh yunho yang menjadi arti bahwa aku siap melepasnya lalu aku taburkan dengan damai menuju Laut Hwa Jin Po. Kini semua telah hanyut bersama air bening dan ketenangannya Yunho ku telah pergi. Dalam hati aku berseru selamat tinggal Yunho. Aku tak tahu mengapa mata ini tak meneteskan Kristal bening tanda kepedihan atas kepergian yunho. Itu karna kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi membuatku tenang. "Saranghae…..selamat tinggal jaejoongie, sampai bertemu di surga"itu adalah bisikkan terakhirnya saat di namsam tower yang sampai sekarang masih ternging ditelingaku. Kini dia benar2 telah pergi aku hanya bisa menyaksikan raganya yang telah menyatu dengan bumi namu kuyakin jiwanya tetap setia menemani jiwaku sampai raga kita kembali bersatu. Langit biru itu telah menjadi awal dari hujan dan kepedihanku langit tak sanggup menahan air matanya tapi aku mampu menjaga janjiku. Aku tak ingin menangis saat yunho pergi. Kini semua telah berakhir rombongan hitam sebagai perantara pelepasan jasad Yunho untuk kembali menyatu dengan alam telah pergi meninggalkan pantai Hwa Jin Po. Aku masih disini dengan tangan mengenggam sisa debu yang tadi kulepas. Aku bedoa dalam hati "Yunho, tunggu aku…aku pasti kembali ke sisimu" seakan Yunho membalas doaku seketika hujan mereda dan langit tak bersedih lagi. Ia menampakan bintang yang tak lain adalah matahari. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahku arti untu k menyambut hari esok dan menanti saat bertemu lagi dengan cinta sejatiku.

Hidupku tak sempurna tanpamu

Semua tak berarti jika kau tak disini

Langit tak sempurna tanpa awan

Awan itu tak ingin pergi dari langit

Raga ini tak sempurna tanpa ragamu

Jiwa ini tak berarti tanpa jiwamu

Namun

Jiwamu selalu lekat dihati

Bagai kuku yang bersatu dengan jemari tangan

Takkan lepas karna selalu terjaga oleh cinta

Cinta yang tulus antara bulan dan bintang

Abadi menghiasi langit

Dan takkan punah dimakan waktu

Menutupi kekurangan dengan kelebihan

Beribu bintang di langit tapi mentari masih juga merasa sepi

Bulan yang lemah setia mengisi hari2 sepi mentari

Begitu juga mentari yang dijulukan bintang selalu setia tanpa pamrih pada bulan yang lemah

Cinta tulus nan suci ini takkan pernah ternoda

Ternoda dengan kebohongan

Karna kepercayaan antara mereka

Mengikat semua ini menjadi Satu

-THE END-

A/N : Newbie ini nyasar ke fandom DBSK(gak ada fandomnya bu). Mianhada jika ada kesalahan mohon repiuw dan flame (jangan terlalu kasar). Fic ini memang tak sebagus fiction – fiction yang ada dif fn(secara baru) tapi fic ini ku persembahkan untuk DBSK.


End file.
